I HATE YOU
by Mariah2
Summary: Quistis finds Seifer in a bar. She decideds to bring him back to garden....and he loves her????????
1. Default Chapter

"Now class remember there is a test on Friday," she paused a moment to acknowledge the moans and groans. "Well you won't be mad if you don't fail, and you won't fail if you study." She sat at her desk while her students exited the classroom. She began to look over papers when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in,"she shouted.  
  
Incame "their mother" Matron. She greeted her with a hello, and a bow of her head. She returned the greeting with a bow. She took a seat in one of the students termenals.  
  
"Quistis I need for you to do me a favor," she said looking at what one of the students wrote on the desk part.  
  
"Yes, sure what," she questioned.  
  
"I need for you to go to the weapon shop in Dollet and pick up something for me,"she said.  
  
"Sure I was going to go there anyways today," she pointed out.  
  
"Thank you," she bowed leaving.  
  
When she arrived in Dollet later that day she went and got what she needed, then went to the weapon shop.  
  
"Hey Tony," she said upon entering the weapon shop. The guy at the front counter was a close friend of hers. When they were little he used to help fix things around the orphange, and sometimes when all the kids were sleeping she would ask to help him.  
  
"Oh, hey Quistis what can I do for you?"  
  
"I'm here to pick something up for Edea Khamer," she said looking at the swords on the far wall.  
  
"Oh, let me get it for you. Take a look aropund if you want," then he went into the backroom.  
  
When he went into the back she started looking at all the new weapons on the walls. There were alot of swords rangeing in sizes from daggers, to bokens. On another wall there were nunchukas, and tofas, and on another one there were throwing stars, and a few types of pistols. She looked back over to the weapons behind his desk. They were swords with many designs on them. One had a dragon on it, and another had a butterfly but its wings were two blades.(in a store called Space 7 they have a ton of swords).  
  
"Find a interest in that sword miss, he said from behind causing Quistis to jump."Oh, sorry to sneak up on you like that,"he apologized.  
  
"Its got a nice design to it."She said still looking at the sword. She looked to the guy to see what Edea wanted her to get and was surprised to see what she wanted her to get from the weapon shop.  
  
"Um, sir where did you get that," she questioned.  
  
"Oh, this,"he tossed it into the air and caught it by the handle,"I found this in its case on the shore of Fishermans Horizon.  
  
Quistis thought for a moment: What if Seifers dead? Why was his sword washed up on shore? Why does Edea want it? For his grave!?  
  
"Uh, miss," he whistled,"youhoo," he shouted.  
  
"Oh, sorry,"she apologized embarressed. "Thanks," she said taking the weapon.  
  
Before leaving she decided to purchuse the butterfly sword.  
  
"Have a good day," he said.  
  
"You to," she said then exited.  
  
Quistis took the case and the rest of her stuff and put it in the rental car she had. She decided to get a drink at the local tavern before she had to return to Balamb Garden. She walked into a new place called 'Shot-Glass'.  
  
Inside was like any other tavern: drunks all around, teens with fake i.d.'s drinking. The place smelt real bad. She walked over to the counter.  
  
"What can I get you ma'am?" The skinny bartender questined taking out a glass.  
  
"Coke and Tequilla," she said lying her head on the counter.(that what my sister was drinking today.) She had a headache from the bad smell in there.  
  
Just then she felt someone sit next to her. She turned her head slowly to see a man; not just any man but Seifer. He was different because he had no coat, and he looked like he hadn't bathed in days.  
  
"Hey Instructor,"he breathed with his nasty breathe causing her to pluck her nose with her fingers. He put his arm around her shoulders," I mwiss woo so much mom took my coat, and I lost my sword," he said in a drunk gruff. She looked over to him and took his arm off of her shoulder.  
  
"What happened to your 'sword',"she questioned as she caught him because he was about to fall off his seat. The bartender brought over her drink. Seifer layed his head on his the counter as Quistis took a sip of her drink. She looked back over at him and found that he was asleep. She sighed, 'dumb Seifer', she thought. 


	2. Garden

When she finished with her drink she woke up Seifer. Oh, bad move Quistis because the minute he woke up he threw up all over her. She stood up fast and screamed, "Seifer you jerk why the fuck you throw up on me I hate you."  
  
He looked at her, then passed out again on the bar counter. She took of her puckful jacket and woke up Seifer again, but after she nudged him she took a few steps back.  
  
"What do you want," he yelled. She looked at him and from his condition she said,"I'm taking you to Garden, you need medical help, and," she plucked her nose with her fingers,"a bath."  
  
He flicked her off, but then he let her help him walk out of the bar.  
  
Inside her rental car Seifer sat in the passenger seat with his head back. All of sudden something in the backseat caught his attention. He reached into the back and pulled out the gunblade case.  
  
"Hyperion," he laughed hugging the case. She looked over at him. He put it back in the back seat and pulled out something different. It was the sword that Quistis brought from the weapon shop.  
  
"Why do you have these," he qustioned running his finger down the blade to see its sharpness. Well being drunk at the same time he cut his finger.  
  
"Shit," he growled as he tried to stop the blood with his t-shirt.  
  
"Here," she handed him her puckful jacket. He looked at her, then took the jacket still cleaning off his finger.  
  
"Why are you getting drunk off your ass,"she questioned. Eyes focused on the road she waited for an answer.  
  
"Instructor I should as you this why shouldn't I get drunk off my ass," he laughed leaning his head against the window. He fell asleep again. Hes been going in and out of consciousness quit some times now.  
  
"Because you can do better," she whispered taking a quick look at him then constrating on the road again.  
  
When she arrived back at Garden she woke up Seifer again. She nudged him and he woke up. "What do you want," he questioned putting his arm to his forehead as a big headache began to form.  
  
"Were at Garden," she said getting her stuff and exiting the car.  
  
When he got out of the car he walked over to Quistis and snatched his gunblade, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He walked into Garden leaving a stunned Quistis.  
  
Later on in the morning Quistis went to talk to Edea. Since it was Saturday she had no classes. She went into the elevator and up to Cids office. Before entering she knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," said Cid from behind the door.  
  
She entered the room to see that Edea was reading something.  
  
"Morning Quistis whats brings you here," Cid said looking at what Edea was reading. Edea looked up from what she was reading and greeted Quistis with a bow. Quistis bowed back.  
  
"Did you get my parcel?" She questioned looking at Quistis.  
  
"I did at first but the owner of it took it from me," she said looking out the window on the far wall.  
  
"You mean Seifer has it?" She questioned. Quistis nodded.  
  
"So where is he," she questioned.  
  
"Here!"  
  
Sorry have to stop there but I have to go to my martial arts class 


	3. Hyperion

"Hes here, where?" Edea questioned as she looked from Cid's computer to Quistis.  
  
"Please don't tell no one he is here, unless they know already," Quistis pleaded.  
  
"I won't," Edea said, "Oh, if you see him tell him to come see me."  
  
"Sure," she turned and left.  
  
She'd know where he'd be. It was just like when they were little. Not counting the times he was picking on someone he was always in the imformatory. If he was mad, sad, sick, injuried, or even just bored he would go to the imformatory in the orphange.  
  
She walked into the imformatory to see that she was right. He was sitting on a bed looking out the window.  
  
"What do you want," he said not even turning around.  
  
"How'd you know it was me," she questioned standing in the doorway.  
  
"Heels," he simply said. He sat up on his bed and looked at Quistis. Feeling acward she looked out the far window.  
  
"Are you staying in garden," she questioned.  
  
No response.  
  
"I asked you a question," she said a little high-toned. "Seifer," she looked over to him and saw that he was asleep.  
  
"Why are you always sleeping alot," sje said to the sleeping boy.  
  
"I can answer that," Dr. Kadowski walked into the room.  
  
"Hmmm," she questioned.  
  
"Hes exhausted."  
  
Quistis got out of the doorway and sat on Seifers bed, so did Dr. Kadowski.  
  
"You know all that has been going on he did get sleep so now he is exhausted. He just needs a full day of rest."  
  
"Is he sick," she questioned looking out the window  
  
"Oh, no," she reassured.  
  
"Good," she said in a relieved voice.  
  
"I'm going to see what everyone is doing and get some late breakfast." She got up to leave.  
  
"Here," she tossed Hyperion," give it to Edea when you have the chance."  
  
"Wheres the case?"  
  
Dr. Kadowski shrugged.  
  
When she entered the cafeteria she saw that alot of the students were already gone. She saw that Rinoa and Squall were still there. She got a bagel and went to sit with them.  
  
"Hey," she greeted.  
  
"Hey Quistis," Rinoa said. Squall just gave a nod.  
  
Quistis decided to hide Hyperion on the chair next to her under the table.  
  
"Hey Quistis," Rinoa questioned.  
  
"Hmmm," she questioned.  
  
"Why do you have Hyperion."  
  
Immeditily Squall saw it on the chair and snatched it from the chair.  
  
"Edea sent me to get it for her from Dollet," she informed.  
  
"Was Seifer there," Rinoa questioned.  
  
Deciding not to tell anyone yet she lied. "Uh no, but I heard he was still in Fishermans Horizons."  
  
Squall gave her Hyperion as she was eating her bagel. The rest of the time they talked about whatever.  
  
Later on as she was going to her dowm she heard something break like a dish. She looked to see a angry Selphie and a Irvine was running.  
  
TskTsk.  
  
She went into her room and turned on her light. She took a quick shower and lied down on her bed reading a book. She began reading until she heard a knock on her door.She got up lazily and went to the door.  
  
"How can I help you......uh Seifer what do you want," she looked at his tired face.  
  
He put out his hand and demanded, "Hyperion."  
  
"I've talked to Edea before and she said not to give it to you until you talk to her," she spoke up.  
  
"I don't care give me my Hyperion now," he growled with yawn. She could tell he was slipping into sleep.  
  
"Just go back to the Imformatory," she yelled.  
  
"Bitch, give me my shit now," he yelled. He leaned against the frame tired.  
  
"No Edea said not to," she yelled angrily. She closed the door and lyed down on her bed.  
  
Seifer not satified walked into the room and walked over to her bed. He looked over to her nightstand and snatched his Hyperion from the nightstand. Quistis just sighed and turned the other way.  
  
He quietly walked over to her bed and covered her up.  
  
"Hey Seifer," she said before he walked out.  
  
"What," he said with another yawn.  
  
"Put the twenty dollars back on the nightstand." 


	4. Quad

The next morning Quistis woke up and got ready for another day of classes. She took a quick shower, got dressed, and did her hair. She locked up her room and began to walk down the corridor until she heard someone yell, "fight, fight." She quickly ran over to the seen.  
  
What she saw shocked her. It was Irvine and Zell fighting. Irvine didn't have his gun so they were only using there fist.  
  
"Stop it you two," Quistis yelled getting into the middle. Bad mistake because once she stepped into the middle she was punched by Zell by mistake.  
  
"The chicken-wuss hit instructor," someone said from the crowd.Everyone turned around to see Seifer just standing in the crowd. No one even noticed he was there a second ago. A a seconds pace everyone ran away. Quistis was kneeling on the ground holding her cheek.  
  
Seifer walked over to where Quistis was and knelt down. Irvine took off while Zell just stood there. Seifer moved her hand form her cheek and inspect it. There was a little blood otherwise brused. He helped her up and brought her to the imformatory. Zell went to find Irvine to finish there fight.  
  
"You alright,"Seifer questioned as they walked to the imformatory.  
  
"I'm just dizzy." When she felt a dizzy spell she quickly grabbed onto Seifers arm.  
  
"I"m going to get Zell," he mummbled lowly.  
  
"No he didn't mean it. Please dont! He didn't mean it, it was an accident dont start trouble." She pleaded.  
  
"Fine," he said defeated.  
  
Quistis went to teach her class after she went to the imformatory. Alot of people questioned why she had a bandage on her cheek so she just lied. The people who the fight didn't say anything.  
  
"Today we will be talking about the force of a guardian force," she said looking through her papers.  
  
"Why can't we talk about why Seifer Almasy is back at garden,"someone yelled at the back of the class.  
  
"Because its none of your business," she said getting the papers she needed.  
  
The student pouted as she began with her lesson.  
  
Seifer Almasy walked down the hall with nothing to do so he decided to go see Edea. He went to Cids office to see if she was there.  
  
When he got there he knocked on the door. "Come in," came the voice on the other end. Seifer entered to see Cid unlike some people wasn't shocked to see him.  
  
"Good afternoon Seifer," Cid said.  
  
"Is Edea here," he questioned.  
  
At this bad moment Squall entered the office and saw Seifer talking to Cid.  
  
"Why are you here traitor," he growled.  
  
"Same reason you are Leonheart. Thanks Cid," and Seifer exited the office.  
  
Seifer was informed that Edea was in the quad with Selphie. He decided to go and talk to her there.  
  
As he entered the Quad he saw that Selphie and Edea where making a blueprint for plans of a festival, Seifer thought. He walked over to them.  
  
"Hey Seifer," Selphie yelled as she saw Seifer take a seat next to Matron.  
  
"Good Afternoon Seifer," Matron said.  
  
Being funny Seifer said, "Hi mom."  
  
"Selphie could you go see if you can find the things we need. Selphie nodded and left.  
  
"Seifer what brought you back to garden, and where were you the time after you know."  
  
"I lived wherever possible. Whenever someone reconized me; lets just say after that a whole mob was after me. I was ganged up on in Fisherman's Horizon, and someone I woke up on the shore with my trench, money, and whatever else I had missing. My Hyperion was gone, so I had nothing to protect myself with. Oyt of luck I was able to find money, and went to Dollet."  
  
"At Dollet I was critized and all you heard were, 'lapdog', 'go to your queen'. Whenever people said that I kick the shit out of them. I nothing to live for so I went to the local tavern and started to drink. Thats where I saw Quistis, and she brought me here. When we were drving here she had my Hyperion." He finished his story taking out his Hyperion.  
  
"The only reason she had your Hyperion was because I got a call from the weapon shop in Dollet informing me they had found a gunblade on the shore of Fisherman's Horizon. Also they knew we specialized two students in the training of a gunblade." She snatched his gunblade and looked at it.  
  
"Yesterday while I was here, I dunno, I guess I got restful sleep. You wouldn't know what its like not finding somewhere to sleep where you would wake up dead." He took his Hyperion back.  
  
"Well now you'll get some rest because your staying here to train for SeeD," she informed.  
  
"Thanks," he gave her a hug.  
  
A./N. What kind of trouble could he get into, well you'll have to find out next time. 


End file.
